Love and Rock & Roll
by Jane Catt
Summary: Milo Katsaros is a growing rock star! After many years, he is dating his childhood sweetheart!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Rock & Roll**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All characters form the original Saint Seiya series belong to its original author Masami Kurumada! I only own my OC's (all the characters that don't appear in the original series!) Every song that is refered here belongs to its original authors. Please enjoy your reading. (^_^)_

**1º Chapter**

Finally, after insisting with her for 2 weeks, her friends managed to take her to the beach. She hadn't gone outside of her home, since she had broken up with her boyfriend, a month ago. Because of that, her friends wanted to take her out.

When they arrived at the beach, Helen had a surprise: her ex-boyfriend was there with his friends! However he looked a little more gloomy than usual. Suddenly he turned around and saw her looking at him. He got up and as he got near her, she turned and ran away. He followed her to a more desert place, grabbed her arm and turned her around:

- Helen, let's talk.

She looked at his beautiful blue eyes:

- Milo there's nothing to talk about anymore!

He pulled her closer to him and caressed her face:

- Please, Helen! I want to know what happened! We were fine and happy, and then suddenly you say that's over? Something must have happened! Please…

She stopped looking at his eyes and looked at the ground instead:

- We're better this way.

- Do you really think that way? I love you! Are you telling me that you don't feel anything for me anymore?

- Yes. I don't love you anymore.

Noticing the doubt in her voice, Milo smirked:

- Then you won't react to this…

He caressed her face and kissed her passionately! Almost immediately, she kissed him back. Sensing this, he deepened the kiss and felt her relaxing in his arms!

When the kiss ended, Milo smiled as he looked at Helen's face. She was blushing furiously and was trying to catch her breath. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead:

- You kissed me back, so don't say that you don't love me anymore. Helen…

She looked directly at his eyes:

- Yes, I still love you! Are you happy now?

- If you still love me, then, why did you break up with me? What happened?

Helen looked away from his gaze:

- I broke up with you because… it was the best thing for you!

- How could that be the best thing for me? I can't take being away from you! I miss you everyday! I miss having you next to me, in my arms! Helen…I love you! What happened? Tell me! I can't live without knowing!

- I know that you refused a contract with a major discographic because of me! I don't want you to put your dreams on hold because of me! That's why I broke up with you! Even if it broke my heart, I know that it was the best choice!

She looked at him with her eyes full of tears and saw him looking shocked at her:

- Helen… Do you know why I refused that contract? For years I've been a womanizer, going out with every woman I meet, but then… We know each other since we were kids! I had a crush on you! And then many years later I meet you again. After so many years without seeing you, you appear in my life again and I found out that the crush had grown in to love! You're the only woman I've ever loved! So do you really think that I would exchange that for a discographic contract? Never! They wanted me to go away from this country, away from you and my friends!

He got closer to her and embraced her:

- Since we started dating, you're my dream! Being with you, building a life and a family with you… that's my dream! My music career is just my job!

He looked directly at her teary eyes:

- Now, there is one thing that I don't understand; how did you find out about this? I didn't tell you.

Helen looked at his blue eyes and finally let her tears fall:

- Shaina told me.

When Milo heard this, he felt the anger grow inside of him:

- What?

Helen nodded:

- I was getting ready for our dinner that night, when my phone rang. I answered the call and I recognized Shaina's voice. She told me that you had refused a contract with a major discographic and that it was my fault! That you were throwing your future and dreams away because of me! And I didn't want that! So, I…

Milo didn't let her finish and kissed her passionately! Then he caressed her face:

- You know that Shaina does everything she can to push you away from me! You can't believe in what she says! Now, please, let's forget this and be together again! Please!

- Milo, I…

She caressed his face, he covered her hand that was in his face with his and she kissed him lovingly:

- Alright. I think that we can be together again. After all, I love you and it breaks my heart being away from you!

When he heard this Milo smiled, kissed her and embraced her tightly:

- I love you too! Oh, I'm so glad Helen! Let's go and tell our friends, come on!

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the beach. Meanwhile, Helen couldn't stop smiling. Milo looked like a little kid with a new toy, but then again, Milo was like that: a little childish sometimes, but also very sweet and protective when needed. He had a very strong sense of humour, but could also become very serious. This was the Milo that she loved!

Suddenly Milo stopped, turned around and looked at her from head to feet. Helen looked curiously at him:

- What's wrong Milo?

Milo blushed furiously:

- I… Your bikini… It's…

Helen looked at herself. That day, her friends had made her dress a very… provoking bikini, making her look sexier. She looked back at Milo:

- You don't like it?

- It's not that! You look very good in that! You look…sexy! It's very provoking!

Helen giggled as she saw the blond boy blush furiously! It was rare for him to blush and when he did, Helen loved it!

Seeing her giggle, Milo smirked, got closer to her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck and chest, surprising her! Then he pulled her closer to him:

- Well, I definitely like this bikini, it gives me great access!

This time it was Helen's turn to blush furiously:

- Milo!

Milo giggled:

- What?

She only smiled and shook her head. He got closer to her, kissed her lovingly and then grabbed her hand and started pulling her again in the direction of the beach.

When they got near their friends and they saw that Milo and Helen were holding hands, they smiled. All of them knew that those two loved each other and wished for them to solve the things between each other. Milo explained everything to their friends and soon they were all playing around and chatting.

Suddenly, Helen stopped laughing and focused her gaze on a group of girls near them. Milo noticed her actions and followed her gaze. Then he noticed that in the middle of those girls, was Shaina. He looked back at Helen and caressed her face:

- Hey, let her be. I'm with you now. I won't let her separate us again.

She smiled and touched his curled hair:

- I know. I want her to know that I won't let her do that again! And I want her to know that you're mine!

Hearing this, Milo smiled:

- Hum… I like hearing you say that.

She smiled and when she was sure that Shaina was looking at them, she kissed him passionately!

When Shaina saw this, she started screaming and cursing, making everyone at the beach to look at her.

They stopped kissing and Milo caressed Helen's face:

- You didn't have to kiss me only to make Shaina jealous.

- Sorry.

- It's alright.

After saying this he kissed her passionately.

Sometime later, they were all saying goodbyes to each other. Now, Helen had dressed a short sleeveless dress and Milo loved seeing her like that. While their friends were saying goodbye to the others, Milo got closer to Helen that was eating an ice-cream and embraced her form behind, making her let go of the ice-cream and look at him:

- Milo! My ice-cream… I really liked that!

Milo giggled as he looked at her face; she looked like a little girl who had lost a toy. He caressed her face:

- Don't worry; I'll give you another one.

She smiled at him:

- Really? Thank you!

She hugged him and he smiled:

- Now, I'm going to propose you something.

- What is it?

- Do you want to sleep in my house tonight?

- But, Milo… I don't have any clothes with me… and…

He caressed her face tenderly:

- Look, if you don't want to go you don't have to. It was just an idea. After all, you never slept in my house. I slept several times in your house, but…

Helen silenced him, by placing her finger on Milo's lips:

- Milo, calm down. I would love to sleep in your house tonight. I have only to stop at my house first to get some clothes and to take a bath.

- You can take a bath at my house.

- Alright.

Milo kissed her passionately and then went to buy her another ice-cream, but Helen stopped him:

- Forget about that. It's only an ice-cream.

- I know but it was my fault that…

She got closer to him and spoke in a seductive voice:

- Milo, forget about that. Let's go to your house. I want to take a deep, refreshing bath…

She got closer to his ear and whispered seductively:

- …With you!

Hearing this, Milo picked her up and took her to his car! Soon, they were leaving her house with Helen's clothes. When they arrived at Milo's house, the first thing Milo said was:

- Let's go take that bath?

Helen giggled:

- You know that you're a pervert?

- No, I'm not. I'm not always thinking about that!

- No?

- No. It's just that right now, I miss doing… that!

- Wait, are you telling me that, since we broke up, a month ago, you never…?

- Of course I didn't! I love you!

Then he looked concerned at Helen:

- Why? Did you…?

- No! Of course not! But I thought that you…

- But I didn't.

She got closer to him and caressed his face:

- Oh, my poor dear Milo! Let's go then!

As she said this, she undressed herself! Seeing this, Milo did the same! Then they went to take a shower together!

Milo helped her get in, and took that chance to look at her body! Inside the tub, after the water was running, Helen turned to face Milo, who caressed her face:

- I love you! I missed you so much!

Helen smirked:

- Did you miss me or my body?

Milo smirked and caressed her left breast, making her moan a little:

- Both! Your moans are music to my ears!

He bend over, took a breast into his mouth and began to suck and nibble, making her moan deeply:

- Ooohhh, Milo!

When he heard this he felt his body react to her! Helen felt this too, so she made him stop what he was doing, got on her knees and began to lick his member, although Milo tried to stop her:

- Helen… Ah! You… Oh! Don't need to… Ah!

She stopped for a while and looked up at him:

- Milo, you've done it to me several times! Now it's time for me to do it!

- It's different.

- Why? It's oral sex.

- I know but I… Ah!

Before Milo could finish his sentence, Helen resumed her task! Several minutes later, she made him fall from that blissful cliff! He helped her get up, made her lean against the wall and began to touch her core, making her moan deeply! He only stopped, when she fell from that blissful cliff! Then he positioned himself near her core and looked at her:

- May I?

She smiled tenderly:

- Of course!

Without saying anything else, Milo entered her in one hard stroke, making her moan deeply:

- Milo!

He began to thrust into her:

- Oh, Helen! I missed you so much!

- Milo… Harder! Faster!

He did as she asked and began to thrust faster and harder, making her moan deeply and scratch his muscular back! Soon, Milo noticed that she was close to her climax! He began to thrust even faster! After some time, they were both falling from that blissful cliff once again, crying each other's names! Helen let her leg, which had been at Milo's waist level, slide down as he broke the connection between them and caressed her face:

- Oh, God, I love you so much!

Helen smiled at him:

- I love you too Milo!

He smiled tenderly and kissed her lovingly:

- Let's take a bath?

This made Helen giggle:

- Sure.

He kissed her again and then they took a bath. Half an hour later, they were sitting on the couch talking. Helen was dressed with a t-shirt and shorts and so was Milo. Suddenly, Milo pulled her closer to himself, making Helen look worried at him:

- Milo, what's wrong?

He looked at her brown eyes and kissed her forehead:

- Nothing. I'm just glad that we're together again, that I have you in my arms, by my side again. And I don't want to loose you! I don't want to be away from you again!

Helen caressed his face and kissed him tenderly:

- You won't loose me! I promise! I'm sorry for hurting you so much! I'm so sorry!

He looked surprised at her and saw the tears falling from her beautiful and deep brown eyes that he loved so much! He cleaned her tears and embraced her:

- It's alright Helen! Don't cry. It's in the past. Besides, I wasn't the only one who was hurt, you were also! What matters now is that we're together! Forget about that.

Helen nodded and smiled sweetly:

- Thank you, Milo.

- You're welcome, my love. Now, let's change the subject.

- Alright. Oh, remember when we were kids and you met Aiolia for the first time?

This memory made Milo laugh out loud:

- Of course I remember! I wanted to punch him because he tried to kiss you!

- Yeah, those were good times. I miss those times. Don't you?

- Sometimes. By the way, what was the worst thing for you in those times?

- I don't know. What about you?

- In those times, the worst thing for me was when your parents took you away!

Noticing that he was becoming melancholic, she caressed his face:

- Oh Milo…

He looked tenderly at her and caressed her face:

- Do you remember that day?

Helen nodded and her mind became lost in memories.

* Flashback *

"Her parents were having another huge argument! 8 year-old Helen Kaya was in her bedroom, covering her ears when suddenly she heard someone calling her:

- Helen! Hey, Helen!

She looked at the window and saw her best friend: 9 year-old Milo Katsaros! The blond boy grabbed her hand and helped her get out of that house:

- Your parents were fighting again?

The girl nodded and cleaned her tears:

- Why do they fight, Milo?

- I don't know. Adults are stupid! Now let's go! The others are waiting for us!

The two children ran towards a little hideout where their friends were waiting!

However, little after they got there, they heard Helen's parents calling for her. When they found her, her mother came near and grabbed her arm:

- Here you are! Let's go! Say goodbye to your friends!

She started to take her away and the boys started to follow her! Milo was almost reaching her, when his uncle stopped him:

- Milo, let her go.

But little Milo didn't hear his uncle, he kept calling:

- Helen! Helen! Helen!

And even if the others didn't listen he did. He heard her calling back:

- Milo! Milo!

When Helen disappeared from his sight, Milo looked at his uncle with tearing eyes:

- Is she coming back?

His uncle shook his head negatively:

- No, Milo. Her parents are going to another country!

- What country?

- England. You are never going to see her again.

This made Milo sob and cry even louder, like he had never done before!

* End of flashback *

Noticing that she was lost in memories, Milo caressed her arm:

- Hey, Helen…

She woke up of her thoughts and looked at him:

- Hum? What is it Milo?

- Forget about the past. That was a dark night.

- It really was. But then years later you found me!

Milo smiled and kissed her:

- Yes, I did. And I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again!

- Me neither! And who would have thought that you would become a national rock star!

- You're overacting.

- No I'm not! I think that every person in Greece has heard of you "Milo Katsaros: the rock star!"!

Milo giggled:

- I'm not a rock star. A rock star has chicks everywhere… I don't.

Helen got up and looked at him strangely:

- Oh? So you want to have "chicks everywhere", huh?

Milo smiled, got up and surrounded her waist with his arms:

- Helen, I'm kidding! I wouldn't exchange you for any chick in the world! I'm faithful to you. I want to marry with you someday!

She laughed:

- You, married? That I would pay to see!

Hearing this he smirked:

- Well, it might not be that far away… Mrs Helen Kaya Katsaros!

This surprised Helen, who became speechless. Seeing this, Milo caressed her face and kissed her lovingly:

- What do you think of that idea?

She was still gazing surprised at him:

- Are you serious about this? Really serious?

- Yes, I am. Right now, this isn't an official proposal, but I want you to think about it. If you don't want to, it's alright.

- I… I… I would love to marry with you! I just want you to be sure if that's what you want.

Milo smiled; his eyes were shining brighter than ever, pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly:

- I'm sure. I think that it's the only certainty that I have in my life: I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family together with you!

- Oh, Milo…

She got closer to him and kissed him passionately!

Sometime later, they were having dinner, when suddenly Helen said:

- Milo…?

He stopped eating and looked at her:

- What is it?

- When is your next concert?

- In the next month. Why?

- Nothing. I was just curious. Don't you think that it would be great if you had a music career worldwide?

- Helen, are you still thinking on the contract that I refused?

- It's just that… I know that your dream is to be a world famous rock star! And I still don't understand how you could throw that dream away!

- I didn't throw that dream away. I just didn't accept that contract because neither I nor the rest of the band liked its conditions. They wanted us to spend a whole year touring throughout the world! Think about it, a whole year away from you and my friends! The rest of the band didn't like it either, especially Aiolia, that didn't want to stay away from Marin. Don't worry, there will be other opportunities.

- I hope so.

Milo reach forward, grabbed her hand and caressed it:

- Don't worry about it. Now, finish eating. I want to show you some songs I wrote.

- Oh, okay.

They finished eating, Milo went to get his guitar and the notebook where he wrote his lyrics, sat on the couch and started playing. He sang three songs: "Here without you", "Iris" and "Wherever you will go". When he finished he looked at Helen:

- So, what do you think?

- They're beautiful!

- Thanks. It sounds better when played by the entire band, but…

Helen got closer to him:

- They're wonderful! I'm sure that they'll be a huge hit!

- I hope so. Do you know who inspired me to write these songs?

- Who?

Milo looked tenderly at her:

- You did. You inspired me to write most of my songs.

This made Helen look surprised and agape at him. Milo got up and caressed her face:

- You're my muse, my heart and my soul.

After saying this he kissed her passionately!

Later that night, as they were getting ready to sleep, Helen, dressed in a short sleeveless white nightgown, got closer to Milo, who was without his shirt, and caressed his back where she had scratch him earlier:

- Does it hurt a lot?

He turned around and grabbed her by the waist:

- Not really. I'm used to your "love marks".

- Sorry.

- Don't be. I've made you a lot too. And I know that I've hurt you sometimes.

- You've never hurt me. Your "love marks" are only bruises and sometimes, scratches. By the way, can I ask you…a favour?

As she said this, she started kissing Milo's chest seductively, making Milo moan, especially when she licked his nipples. She was driving him insane with her tenders! Suddenly, she surprised him by speaking in a deep sensual voice:

- You didn't answer me. Can I ask you a favour?

Between moans, Milo managed to say:

- Sure… what is it?

She got even closer to him and whispered sensually at his ear:

- Make me yours! Now!

When he heard this, he picked her up and took her to the bed, where he took her clothes and his and they made love!

On the next morning, when Helen woke up, Milo wasn't beside her. She got up, dressed her robe and went to look for him. However he wasn't anywhere in the house! Then, on the kitchen table, she saw a note: "My lovely Greek goddess, I'm sorry for leaving you alone in bed after such a wonderful night, but I had to go to band rehearsal. You can use my house as you please. So, I leave, beside this note, a copy of my house key, for you to leave and enter as you desire. See you later. I love you, your "rock star", Milo!"

She smiled and then saw the key on the table. She picked it up and went back to the bedroom. She took a bath, dressed up and called her friends Marin and Juno (the ones that had managed to take her to the beach on the day she reconciliated with Milo) to see if they wanted to go to the beach with her. Half an hour late, she was ready to go to the beach with her friends, and before leaving she wrote a note to Milo in the case he came back before her.

Some hours later, Milo returned home with his friends: Mu, Saga and his twin Kanon, Deathmask, Shaka, Aiolia and his older brother Aiolos, Aphrodite, Shura, Aldebaran, Dohko and his best friend, Camus. Some of them were members of his band "Golden Poison": Saga and Kanon who were 2nd and 3rd guitarists and sometimes back vocals; Aiolia, the drum player; and Aphrodite (nicknamed Aphro) who was the bass player.

When he got there he started to call for Helen, but then saw the note she had left to him: "My Paris, thank you for the lovely note and for trusting me to the point of giving me a copy of your house key. I went to the beach with Marin and Juno, if you want come meet me! I'm with that bikini you gave me last year! Love you, always yours, Helen!"

He smiled and then remembered something:

- Hey, does anyone know who the hell Paris was?

Camus rolled his eyes:

- Are you kidding with me? You're Greek and you don't know anything about Greek history and mythology?

- I know some things! Do you know who he was?

- God! In Greek mythology, Paris was a Trojan prince who eloped with Helen of Troy! He was her lover and the reason of the beginning of the Trojan War! Why do you ask?

Milo smiled to himself and then looked at his friend:

- Oh, nothing. It's just…

- Helen called you that, didn't she?

Milo nodded:

- Yeah. Well, she's on the beach with Marin and Juno. Let's go meet them.

They all nodded and as they were leaving they heard Saga ask:

- Don't you think that that girl Juno is cute?

This made most of the boys to smirk and Kanon to look at Saga with a smirk on his face:

- Oh, how cute, you're in love! I think I can hear the church bells!

- Shut up Kanon! I'm just saying that she's cute! Nothing more!

The others nodded and then left. When they arrived at the beach they quickly found the girls. However they also saw three guys flirting with them! Seeing this Milo and Aiolia became furious! The girls were telling the guys to go away but they wouldn't listen, so Milo went in their direction and without giving a chance for the guy to defend himself, he punched him hard on the face making him fall backwards:

- Leave my girlfriend alone!

The guy tried to get up but couldn't, his face was sore and he was bleeding from his mouth! Milo had practiced kickboxing some years ago, so his punches were really hard! Helen and Marin ran to their boyfriends as fast as they could and stopped them before they did anything else. The girls dressed themselves and pull the boys out of there. Outside of the beach, Helen, caressed Milo's face:

- Milo, you shouldn't have punched him.

- He was flirting with you! Did you expect me to stay calm while seeing that?

- No. I'm not saying that. It's just that this can prejudice your career. That guy was a producer!

- I don't give a shit! I don't care if he's the king of the world, if a man tries to flirt with you or do anything to you, I'll kick his ass!

Helen smiled and kissed him lovingly:

- Thank you my hero!

- You're welcome, my muse!

On the other side, Marin was trying to calm Aiolia down:

- Aiolia, please. It's over.

- I should have punched him like Milo did.

- No, you shouldn't! Aiolia please, let's go home.

- Alright. By the way Milo is planning a dinner with everyone.

- Oh, let's go then. I have to get ready.

- Okay.

They said goodbye to the others and went to their house. Helen turned to her friend and co-worker, Juno:

- Hey, Juno! Do you want to have dinner with us?

Juno, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, blushed and then looked at her friend:

- Oh, sure. Are you sure that's okay?

- Of course I'm sure. By the way, how will you go home? Marin already went away.

- I'll catch the bus.

Hearing this, Saga came closer to them and said:

- I can take you home. Where do you live?

Juno blushed even more when she looked at Saga:

- Near the hospital.

- Alright, then. I'll take you there. And if you want I'll pick you up for the dinner.

- I don't want to bother.

- You won't bother.

- Oh, alright then. Thank you.

- You're welcome.

After saying this, they went to Saga's car and the others went to their own homes to prepare themselves for the dinner that night.

In Milo's home, Helen and Milo were getting ready when suddenly Milo stopped what he was doing and looked at Helen that was getting dressed:

- Hey, Helen?

- Yeah?

- Did you… ever thought of babies?

She stopped what she was doing and looked back at Milo:

- What do you mean?

- I mean… Oh forget it.

She got closer to him, who was seating on the bed, and caressed his face:

- Come on. Tell me what you're thinking? What did you mean with that?

- I mean, if you ever thought of having kids.

Helen smiled and kissed him sweetly:

- Of course I did.

- With me?

- Of course! I would never thought of having children with anybody else!

He looked at her tenderly and caressed her face:

- So, can I ask you to have a baby with me?

This made her giggle:

- You can. When?

- Now.

- Milo… I…

- You don't want to have a baby now?

- It's just that… in this moment it's complicated.

- Why?

- Because, right now your career…

- Helen, I know the state of my career now, that's why I thought that now, was the right time to have a child. Right now, my professional agenda isn't too full, but I don't know how it will be in two or three years from now! However I understand if you don't want to have a baby now.

Helen looked at the ground and then back at Milo:

- You're right. Now it might be the best time to have a baby. I want to have a baby now; I just didn't want it to be a burden on your career.

He caressed her face and kissed her:

- Never! Our children would never be a burden! Never! So, that means that we're having a baby?

- Maybe.

Milo frowned:

- Maybe?

Helen giggled:

- Well, are you thinking of having a baby while we live in different houses?

- That can be arranged. After all, it's about time for us to live together. We're together for four years now. So, you'll come living here and we'll have a baby.

- Oh, alright. But I don't want pressure over me to get pregnant. That will only prejudice.

- Don't worry; the baby will come when the right time comes.

- Good, so I'll stop taking the pill.

Hearing this, Milo got up:

- Yes!

Seeing Milo's reaction, Helen laughed at his childish behaviour. Milo looked at her, smiled, caressed her face and kissed her passionately:

- I love you!

- I love you too, Milo!

Half an hour later they were all gathered in the restaurant. Milo couldn't stop looking at Helen, she had dressed a simple, beautiful blue dress and had a little make up, but to him, she was wonderful. Noticing Milo's actions during the entire dinner, Camus asked to his best friend:

- Hey, Milo?

For an instant Milo looked at Camus:

- What is it, Camus?

- Why are you always looking at Helen? Are you afraid that she might run away?

- What? Of course not! I…

The others stopped what they were doing, including Saga and Juno that were… getting to know each other better, and looked at Milo, who was blushing! Then Aiolia said:

- Camus' right, Milo. You have been looking at Helen during the entire dinner! Why?

- Because I want to! Is there a problem with that?

Helen looked at her boyfriend a little blushed:

- Actually, Milo, I don't feel very comfortable with you doing that.

Seeing this Milo looked at the wall:

- Fine! I stop looking at Helen! From now on I'll look at the wall!

His friends shook their heads and went back to what they were doing, while Helen got closer to him and caressed his face tenderly:

- Milo, I didn't mean to offend you.

His expression softened as she caressed his face:

- You didn't offend me. I'm sorry for being staring at you for so long. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

- It's okay. Can I know why you were doing that?

- I was doing that, because I love looking at you! You're so beautiful and every little gesture that you make is so gracious and elegant… I love watching you! And, I don't know why, but tonight you look even more beautiful to me!

Hearing this Helen smiled sweetly and without caring about being in a public place, she sat in his lap and kissed him passionately! Almost immediately, Milo surrounded her waist with his arms and returned the kiss! When their friends saw their positions, Camus said:

- Come on! Control yourselves! We're on a restaurant! Save that for when you're alone at home! Geez! You two look like horny kids!

Helen and Milo smiled and she returned to her seat. Under the table, Milo held Helen's hand and caressed it lovingly. Suddenly, Milo looked at his friends:

- I have something to announce!

Everyone stopped what they were doing, once again, and looked at Milo, who had got up:

- From this day forward Helen will live with me in my house!

Everyone cheered and Kanon said:

- It's about time! After four years, I began to wonder when you two would start living together!

- Well, we decided that now is the right time. Now, we have another announcement to make!

Helen got up as well and Milo started talking:

- We decided to have a baby!

This left everyone agape! And then Juno spoke:

- I'm very happy for you two!

Helen smiled at her friend:

- Thank you Juno!

She looked at the others who were still looking agape at them:

- So, guys, are you happy for us or what?

Hearing this, everyone began to react again and Aiolos said:

- Of course we're happy! It's just that was a surprise for us! We never thought that Milo would settle down and raise a family so quickly! But we are very happy for both of you, right guys?

Everyone smiled and nodded:

- Right!

Then Kanon smirked:

- I hope you have a boy.

Milo looked suspiciously at him:

- Why?

- Because, that way we can teach him to flirt with women and to pick a girl in a bar!

Hearing this, most of them shook their heads in disapproval and Saga looked at his twin:

- Kanon, please behave! Besides, being Milo's son I'm sure that he'll be a natural womanizer and Casanova! Maybe you'll learn more from him than the opposite!

- Haha, very funny brother!

This made everyone laugh out loud and Milo to smirk as he looked at Kanon:

- Your brother is right, Kanon. After all I had more luck with the ladies than you did!

- No you didn't!

- Yes I did!

- No you didn't! Do you want to make a list of the girls we picked on the same day… let's say 23rd June of 2005? Or you're afraid of doing that in Helen's presence?

- No, I'm not afraid! Let's do this! You start!

- Alright! Lauren, Layla, Kayla, Mary, Lisa, Theresa…

- Ah! Theresa doesn't count! She was a call girl!

- Oh, alright! So, Lauren, Layla, Kayla, Mary, Lisa, Martha, Elisabeth, Felicia, Karen, Linda, Beth and Mariah! 12 women on the same day! Now it's your turn!

Milo smirked confident:

- My pleasure! Marika, Isabel, Miriam, Sofia, Sakura, Rose, Phoebe, Sora, Maria, Anna, Francesca, Natasha, Barbara, Catherine, Katrina, Sarah, Rachel, Susan, Jane and Deborah! 20 women on the same day! Without counting with the twins at the beach and the chick from the bookstore!

Hearing this made everyone to look agape at Milo, including Kanon! Helen looked at Camus:

- Is he serious? Did he sleep with all that women in the same day?

- Most of them. Some he only flirted with them.

This made Helen look depressed at her lap. Suddenly Aiolia woke up from his paralyzed state and looked at Milo:

- Wait! The twins you're talking about are they…

- The sisters of the bartender!

- Unbelievable! Did you sleep with them?

- Of course! Did you really think that I was going to let those hot chicks getting away?

- And the chick from the bookstore is she the one with…

- Yes, she's the one with the big breasts!

- Oh, God! Did you…

- Well, duh!

Then, surprising the guys, Marin, who had been looking at Helen's depressed face, got up and shouted:

- WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?

Everyone stood looking amazed at her:

- While you guys are discussing the women with whom you slept with, you forgot that some of you have girlfriends here who are listening and that are feeling uncomfortable, for example… Helen!

Milo looked at Helen and saw the depressed look on her face. He tried to touch her, but she got up and left the restaurant! Milo was going to go after her, when Marin and Juno stopped him:

- Milo, we'll go.

The girls left and Milo placed his head on his hands:

- I'm so stupid!

Kanon looked at his friend:

- I'm sorry Milo. I started this.

- It's alright Kanon. I'm the one who shouldn't have continued this conversation.

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Marin and Juno were talking to a crying Helen. Marin placed her hand on Helen's shoulder:

- You already knew that Milo had been a womanizer. But he is faithful to you!

Helen nodded and answered between sobs:

- I… I know! But… to think… that… he had… very beautiful… women… with… him…

Juno got closer to her friend:

- You're more beautiful than any of them! Besides, Milo is with you! He chose you! He loves you!

- Oh, Juno! What does he see in me? I don't have big breasts! I don't have a super model body! I'm not gorgeous! I'm not a "hot chick"! I…

- Helen! You're beautiful! Milo loves you the way you are!

Tired of seeing her friend like that, Marin entered the restaurant and said for Milo to go talk with Helen. When he got near them, Juno looked at him and then went back to the restaurant. Milo got closer to Helen and embraced her:

- I'm sorry my love! I didn't want you to feel bad! Besides, you don't have to feel bad, that's in the past, and they were meaningless to me!

- It's… not… that… Milo! I… don't… care… how many women you slept… with!

- Then what is it?

Helen pulled back and looked at Milo's eyes:

- What do you see in me?

- What do you mean?

- I… You slept with several women! Some of them were gorgeous! They had big breasts, a perfect body… I'm so ugly near them! Then why did you stay with me?

Milo looked shocked at her:

- Helen! Don't you ever say that you're ugly near of any of them! You're beautiful, you're amazing! Those chicks were sluts! They slept with the first man that appeared! You say that they have perfect bodies, but those bodies were artificial! A product of plastic surgery! Your body is perfect! And is natural! Big breasts doesn't mean anything! Once again: plastic surgery! I love your breasts! I love your body! Helen, I love you! I've told you that I wouldn't exchange you for any chick in the entire universe!

- You say that, but you liked having sex with them!

- They weren't as good as you think. Besides, making love with you is a hundred times better!

- You're lying.

- No I'm not! Helen…

- So, you're telling me that you do with me everything you did with them?

- Of course not!

- See? If…

- Helen! I don't do some things with you because I think that they are degrading for women! And I would never do something degrading with you!

- For example?

- For example, I think that a woman doing oral sex to a man is degrading! The man can do it to please the woman but not the other way around!

- Why?

- Because it's the man's role to please the woman! That's my point of view! The man's goal has to be pleasure his partner as much as he can! His partner's pleasure must be his first concern!

Helen looked blushed at him:

- What if I want to please you?

- You do. Seeing you pleased, it's enough.

- So, you're saying that you didn't like what happened yesterday in the shower?

- I'm not saying that I didn't like it. It's just that… I don't want you to think that you have to do that to please me! As I said, I think that that is degrading for you!

For the first time since that conversation began, Helen smiled:

- So you liked it?

Milo looked directly at her eyes and saw a spark in her eyes. He smiled:

- Yeah. However…

- I know you don't want me to do it very often.

Milo nodded:

- Well, now that this matter is settled, do you finally realize that you're much better than any chick?

Helen smiled a little:

- Maybe.

- Helen…

Helen looked at him and giggled:

- I'm kidding! I know that! Besides, if you chose me instead of any of them that means that either I'm better than them or that you have really bad taste!

- Hey!

- However, I know that you have a great taste and that you only choose the better things, so…

Milo smiled and caressed her face tenderly:

- That's right! You're the most wonderful and amazing woman in the Universe!

This made Helen laugh out loud:

- Yeah, right!

Milo smirked and kissed her passionately! Leaving her breathless!

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, their friends were happy to see that they were okay. In that instant Aiolia looked at Marin:

- See, everything is fine!

Without answering, Marin slapped him hard on the face, making everyone to look at her surprised! Aiolia rubbed his reddened face and looked at his girlfriend:

- Marin? Why…

- I still didn't forget your comments about those girls that Milo and Kanon talked about!

- Marin, baby… I love you! I don't care about any of those girls! I only care about you!

- Don't even bother to try! Tonight you are going to sleep on the couch! And until I remember this, you can forget about any action!

This made Aiolia to pale visibly and the other boys to say:

- Woo… That's harsh!

Marin went away and Aiolia followed her closely:

- Marin! Baby! You're kidding about that…right? Please say that you're kidding!

The two of them went away, Milo and Helen came inside, and the boys paid the bill and got out of there. They went to their own houses and Saga took Juno home. On their way there, Saga looked at the young woman who sat in the passenger seat:

- Hey, I'm sorry that you had to hear my brother talk about his seductive skills.

Juno looked at him and smiled. She was a fan of the "Golden Poison" and she had been in Saga's class during high school. She knew he didn't remember her but she had a crush on him since 10th grade! When he looked at her again, she blushed:

- It's… It's alright!

- By the way, can I ask you something private?

- Huh? Sure.

- Is your name Juno Angelis?

Juno looked surprised at him:

- Yes! How do you know my name?

Saga smiled as he looked at the road:

- You were in the class 10-B in the local high school, weren't you?

- Yes. I was your classmate.

- I know. You were very quiet, always sitting at the end of the room, with your hair in front of your face, very shy, very smart and also very beautiful! You helped my brother a lot.

Juno was amazed! She would never imagine that he would remember anything about her! And on top of that, he had said that she was beautiful! She looked at her lap and blushed even more! Saga looked at her and seeing how much she was blushing, he stretched his arm and caressed her face, making her raise her head and look at him:

- Saga…

- Why are you blushing?

- N…Nothing! I… I blush… a lot!

- Yeah, I've noticed.

Before their conversation could continue, they arrived at their destination. Saga looked at Juno:

- We're here!

Juno nodded and as she was going to get out of Saga's car, she saw a too familiar man in front of her apartment building! She gasped, making Saga to look worried at her:

- What's wrong?

- That… that… man!

Saga looked at who she was pointing and recognized the man as being one of their high school classmates, a popular guy at school! He looked back at her:

- What about him? He went to the same high school as we did.

- I… I know! He's my… ex-boyfriend!

- Your ex-boyfriend? You really dated with such a jerk?

- Unfortunately!

- What is he doing here?

- Since… I broke up with him… he has b… been stalking me!

When he heard this, Saga felt rage control him and then looked at her:

- He what?

He looked once again at the man and then at Juno:

- Don't worry, he won't stalk you anymore! Stay in the car!

After he said this, Saga got out of the vehicle and went in the man's direction, while Juno was calling him:

- Saga! Saga!

Saga got closer to the man:

- Hey, Julius!

The man, Julius, turned around and was surprised to see Saga there:

- Saga? What are you doing here?

- I should be the one asking you that! Why are you stalking Juno?

- What? I…

In that time, Julius noticed Juno inside Saga's car! He looked back at Saga, now with anger present in his eyes:

- You're dating her? You're her new boyfriend?

Without thinking twice Saga answered:

- Yes I am! And I want you to stop stalking her!

- She's mine! Only mine! I'll kill you and then she's mine!

- You're insane! I won't let you get near to her!

After he said this, Julius tried to punch him, but Saga blocked the attack and bet him mercilessly until he was almost unconsciously! Seeing Julius laying on the ground, Juno ran towards Saga and touched his arm:

- Saga, it's enough! You almost killed him! I don't want you to get your hands dirty! Please, Saga!

Saga looked at her:

- Alright.

He looked at Julius on the ground and kicked him once in the stomach:

- Stay away from Juno! Or else, next time you'll end up on the city morgue!

Saga turned, grabbed Juno's hand and took her back to his car:

- You can't stay here tonight.

- But Saga, I don't have anywhere else to go!

Saga looked at her and caressed her face:

- You can stay in my house tonight. I have a guest bedroom where you can stay.

She looked at him and blushed furiously:

- I… I don't want to b… bother!

- You won't bother. Besides, I'm not going to leave you here with that maniac around! Let's go!

After he said this, they went to his house. However, when they got there, Saga noticed that he had switched his keys by Kanon's! He called his brother and until he got there, Saga and Juno sat in the car. After a while in silence, Saga looked at Juno and seeing that she was blushing furiously, he caressed her face:

- You don't need to be embarrassed.

She looked at him and he caressed her face again:

- You're so beautiful! Why do you hide your face behind your hair?

As he said this he brushed her hair out of her face, exposing the rest of her face and her dazzling blue eyes. Seeing her eyes shining, Saga smiled:

- See? Much better! You have such beautiful eyes, such a beautiful face…

- You're being nice. I'm horrible!

Saga looked surprised at her:

- No you're not! You're beautiful!

Saga reached for a mirror and placed it in front of her face:

- Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what is horrible in your face!

Juno looked at the mirror:

- My eyes are too big! My nose is too thin! My lips are too thick!

Saga looked at her and cupped her chin:

- Your eyes are perfect! They're beautiful and remind me of two shining stars in the night sky! Your nose is completely normal, I think it's cute! And your lips…

As he said the last sentence, he was passing his thumb through her lips and was looking at them while licking his:

- … are perfect and makes me want to kiss them!

Juno's heart was pounding in her chest! Hearing him saying those things, feeling him touching her… was making her insane! So, and without thinking, she said something that normally she would never dare to say:

- Then kiss me!

**End of the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Chapter**

Saga smiled, caressed her face and kissed her passionately! When Saga deepened the kiss, Juno began to caress his face and chest, making Saga to place his hand on her waist and to caress it! Sensing Saga's touch made Juno to moan a little and Saga to smile. When they stop kissing, Saga smiled tenderly at Juno, who was blushing even more and was breathless. He reached forward and kissed her face:

- Now, you have a good reason to be blushing! You're a wonderful kisser!

- Saga…

- Look Juno, I'm not like my brother. I don't flirt with women just for the fun of it. I'm really interested in you. I really mean that. I like you.

Saga blushed a little, surprising her, and continued:

- I have a crush on you since high school, you know?

Juno looked agape at him:

- What? On me? But…

- Yeah, you're so beautiful and I was a little insecure, so I never spoke to you. And then, years later, I found out that you're Helen's friend! When I saw you, I was almost sure that you were the same Juno, and what a beautiful woman you've became! Again I found myself too insecure to talk to you!

- Saga, I… I have a crush on you since high school! You were so confident, so… I've never thought that you would look at me!

- Well, but I did.

Juno smiled and Saga kissed her lovingly! In that moment, Kanon appeared and when he saw his brother kissing Juno, he widened his eyes and smirked:

- Wow, brother! Action in the car!

They stopped kissing when they heard this, Juno blushed furiously and Saga looked furiously at his brother:

- Kanon shut up! Give me my keys!

Kanon smiled and the two brothers exchanged the house keys. In the end, Kanon looked at a blushed Juno:

- Goodnight, Juno! Behave!

After he said this he left and Saga looked at Juno:

- Sorry for that.

- It's alright.

The two got out of the vehicle and went to Saga's house. He lived in a large apartment on the last floor of the building. It was a very elegant and simple apartment and surprised Juno with its simplicity! Saga looked at her and tossed her a shirt:

- Here! You can wear this to sleep.

- Thank you Saga.

- You're welcome.

- Would you mind if I would dress this now? My clothes are tight, so…

Saga smirked:

- Yeah, I noticed. You can do whatever you want. As they say: _Mi casa es su casa_!

Juno blushed and smiled:

- Thank you.

Saga nodded:

- Your bedroom is the second one on the left.

She nodded and went to the bedroom to change. Meanwhile he went to his bedroom where he came out in black boxers and white t-shirt! He sat on the couch and soon, Juno came out of the guest bedroom wearing a big short sleeve shirt that went till her thighs. He looked at her and blushed a little:

- Wow, you look… sexy in that!

This made Juno blush:

- You think I'm sexy in this?

- Yeah. Come here.

Juno got closer to him, who placed his hands on her waist and made her seat on his lap:

- I think you look very, very sexy in that.

- Thank you, Saga.

- So, what are we going to do?

Juno thought a little and then answered:

- What if we played "Truth or dare"?

Hearing this made Saga to smirk:

- Let's do it!

Saga went to a side of the couch and Juno stayed on the other. Juno looked at him:

- Who begins?

- You.

- Okay, truth or dare?

Saga smiled:

- Truth. But be nice.

She smiled:

- I'm always nice! So, is it true that you… have an obsession for eyes?

Saga blushed and smiled:

- That isn't being nice. Yes, it's true! Now, it's my turn! Truth or dare?

- Truth.

- Okay, is it true that… you love me?

Juno blushed and then smiled:

- Yes it's true, I love you.

Saga smiled and looked at her tenderly:

- It's your turn.

- Truth or dare?

- Truth.

- Do you love me?

He smiled tenderly:

- Yes I do. I love you very much. My turn, truth or dare?

Juno smirked a little, surprising Saga:

- Dare.

Saga smirked also:

- You're brave! I dare you to come near me and give me a long and deep kiss. Do you accept?

- Of course!

She got closer to him and they kissed passionately! As they deepened the kiss, Saga began to touch her body and Juno began to caress his chest under his shirt, making him moan a little. After a while Saga, who was afraid to loose control of the situation, stopped the kiss and said a little breathless:

- Well… let's continue. It's your turn.

Juno went back to her place on the couch:

- Okay, truth or dare?

- Truth.

- When did you lose your virginity?

Saga blushed a little:

- You're harsh! It was in my 15th birthday. My turn, truth or dare?

- Truth.

- When did YOU lose your virginity?

Juno blushed furiously and after a while looked at Saga:

- I didn't.

This surprised Saga:

- What? You… you're a virgin?

Juno nodded and looked embarrassed at her lap:

- Is there a problem with that?

- No. That's not that! It's just that… I was surprised to hear it. Now, it's your turn.

- Truth or dare?

- Truth.

- How many girlfriends did you had?

- Two. The last one, it was while I was in middle school.

- Really?

- Yeah. Now my turn, truth or dare?

- Truth.

- Okay, will you be my girlfriend?

Juno blushed and after a while said:

- Yes.

Saga smiled, reached forward and kissed her lovingly:

- Your turn.

Juno smirked:

- Truth or dare?

- Dare.

- I dare you to come near me and finish what we started awhile ago! Without stop!

Saga looked surprised at her:

- Are you sure, Juno?

Hearing this, she looked a little sad at him:

- You don't want to?

- It's not that! I just want you to be sure! I don't want you to regret this later!

- I'm sure Saga. So, you accept?

Saga smirked, got near her and kissed her passionately! He deepened the kiss and began to touch her body under her shirt! He began touching her thighs and went up! Then began to kiss her chin and neck, making her moan! She placed her hand on the top of his head and whispered in his ear:

- Saga, make me yours!

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her:

- My pleasure!

They kissed and Juno began to take Saga's shirt! He helped her undressing him and let her push him until he lay on his back on the couch! She started to kiss his chest making him moan a little! She got on top of him, straddled his waist, placed her hands on his muscular chest and began caressing it! Suddenly, Saga sat down and embraced her:

- Baby, I don't want to do it here on the couch. Let's go to my bedroom. I want it to by special for you, my love.

Juno kissed him softly:

- Okay, thank you Saga. You're sweet.

Saga smiled, picked her up and took her to his bedroom where he lay her on his king sized bed! He took her shirt and caressed her breasts, making her moan a little! He kissed her breasts, her abdomen and her inner thighs making her moan deeply! She pulled him up and kissed him passionately as she began to take his boxers! He helped her and then took her underwear! He positioned himself near her core and looked at her:

- Can I, my love?

Juno, who was blushing, nodded:

- Of course.

He kissed her passionately and entered her in one hard stroke! As pain filled her senses, she stopped kissing him and cried:

- Saga!

He looked at her and saw the pain written in her face and tears falling from her eyes! He caressed her face:

- I'm sorry my love! I'm so sorry! The pain will go away soon!

She nodded weakly. After sometime Juno caressed his face:

- You can move now.

- Are you sure?

Juno smiled and nodded. Saga kissed her lovingly and began to slowly thrust into her! After a while, Juno surrounded Saga's waist with her legs and surrounded his neck with her arms, pulling him closer to her! Soon, they were almost at their climax and Saga began to thrust faster! When they reached their climax, Juno scratched Saga's back as she said:

- Ahhh, Saga!

He placed his face on her neck and whispered:

- Juno! Oh, God!

Saga broke their connection and lay beside her. He covered them, pulled her closer, until she laid her head on his chest and caressed her face:

- I'm so sorry for hurting you, my love!

Juno smiled and caressed his face:

- It's alright, Saga. It's normal.

- Even so…

Noticing that he was becoming bothered, she kissed him passionately:

- Saga, it's alright. Besides, the pleasure that came afterwards was a great reward for that little pain! I don't regret it! Do you?

- No! Of course not! I just wanted to be as painless as possible and…

- Don't worry about it. It won't hurt again.

- I know that.

Juno smirked a little:

- So, we can do it again!

When he realized what she was talking about, Saga smirked as well:

- You mean… now?

Juno nodded and licked her lips:

- Yes, my dear Saga!

Saga smiled and kissed her passionately!

Meanwhile in Milo's house, Milo was watching TV while Helen was taking a bath. Suddenly, Milo heard her scream! He ran till the bedroom as fast as he could and when he got there he saw Helen with a towel wrapped around her body, looking at the window! He got near her and as soon as she saw him she throw herself in to his arms! Milo comforted her and asked:

- What's wrong? What happened?

- There was a man outside in the tree! He was looking at me while I was drying myself!

Hearing this Milo felt the rage control him. He looked outside the window but didn't see anyone! He turned to Helen and kissed her forehead:

- Stay here! I'll go outside!

Milo got out the bedroom and went at the garden looking for anyone! However, he saw nobody! He went back to the bedroom and embraced Helen:

- I didn't see anyone. But don't worry, this won't happen again! I promise you!

- Do you have any idea of who did this?

- Yes I do.

- Who?

- The paparazzi!

Helen looked at him:

- Do you think that they would do such a thing?

- Yeah. But tomorrow I'll take some new security measures! This is a big house with a big backyard and I don't want you or our future baby in danger! So, don't worry, this will never happen again!

- What will you do?

- Leave it to me! Now, dry yourself and let's go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll take care of everything and we'll start moving your things.

Helen nodded and kissed him lovingly. While she dried and dressed herself, Milo didn't leave the bedroom.

On the next morning, Milo woke up first, got dressed and as he was making breakfast he turned on the TV. Suddenly he heard something that caught his attention: _"It seems that the lead singer of the famous Greek rock band "Golden Poison" has found a new love! Yesterday night, one of our reporters caught Milo's new love on camera, in what seems to be, the singer's bedroom on his big mansion! When contacted, the other members of the band and close friends of the singer, refused to reveal the identity of this woman! Leaving all options open! Next we'll show you the pictures of this beauty, taken by our reporter!" _Milo looked at the TV and saw pictures of Helen wrapped in her towel in his bedroom! As he saw this, rage took over him! He picked up the phone and calleda company for them to install a big iron fence and gate around Milo's property, with explicit orders for that being install in that day! Then he called a security company for them to come install a security alarm! As he slammed the telephone, Helen entered the kitchen:

- Milo, what's wrong?

Then she looked at the TV and saw pictures of herself:

- Oh my God.

Milo turned off the TV, went closer to her and embraced her:

- Don't worry. I took care of everything. By the way, do you want to come choose a dog with me?

- A dog?

- Yeah, a guard dog.

- Milo…

- Come on, Helen.

- Okay, I'll go with you. You know that I love pets!

- Yes, I do.

He caressed her face and kissed her passionately! After that, Helen went dress herself and surprised Milo when she came back! She was dressed with a black mini-skirt (not too mini) and a red tank top! Unconsciously, Milo's body began to react to that sight! Noticing that, Helen smirked, grabbed Milo's hand, and took him to the living room, where she made him sat on the couch and sat on his lap, facing him! She began to kiss him and to move on his lap, provoking him, making Milo moan deeply! When she began to open Milo's pants, he stopped kissing her:

- Helen, what are you doing?

- What do you think?

- Don't.

She looked surprised at him:

- Why? You want this! I know you do, don't you?

As she said this she stroke his member that was still inside his pants, making Milo moan:

- Oh, God! We don't have time. In half an hour the guys of the security company will be here, and…

Helen smirked and licked his lips making him shiver:

- Milo, half an hour is plenty of time! We have time! Besides, don't you want to make a baby?

Milo looked at her and smirked:

- You're right we have time!

He kissed her passionately and helped her unbutton his pants! She began to stoke his member and then after positioned him against her core she went down on his member, making both of them to moan deeply! Milo placed his hands on her waist and helped her get up and down on his member! As he began to move her faster, Helen placed her hands on his shoulders for support and kissed him lovingly! After a while, they fell from that blissful cliff! Helen began to slow down and Milo embraced her tightly as he kissed her neck:

- I love you, Helen! Oh, God I love you!

She stopped, smiled and kissed him passionately:

- I love you too, Milo!

She was going to get up and broke their connection, when Milo stooped her:

- Wait. Let's stay like this for a little while longer.

- Alright.

She leaned closer to him and he embraced her. After a while she broke their connection and a little after the men of the security company arrived to install the alarm system, while other men were placing the iron fence and gate!

Two hours later, everything was set and Milo and Helen went to choose a guard dog! When they got there, a woman began to make several questions:

- Who lives in the house?

Milo looked at Helen and answered:

- We do. She's moving now.

- So, both of you are going to be the owners, right?

- Yes.

- Good, this way the dog will meet both of its owners at the same time! Now, are there any children?

- We're planning to have a baby.

- Alright. Then it's better to choose a dog trained to be with children, this way it's easier. Do you have a preference in gender?

Milo looked at Helen, who shook her head, and then looked at the woman:

- No. As long it's a good guard dog…

- Alright. Let's go. We have 7 dogs that have the characteristics needed, they're all male. The younger is 6 months, fully trained, with every vaccine, is also very tender with children and with people but knows how to do his job! As soon as you tell him to guard a place he will do it until he dies or until he's dismissed!

For the first time, Helen spoke:

- What is his breed?

- His a German shepherd.

Milo looked at Helen and whispered:

- Do you like this breed?

- Are you kidding? I love them! They are so cute!

Milo smiled and then looked at the woman again. She took them to the place where the dogs were and pointed to a cage, where a young German shepherd was. Helen loved it as soon as she saw it! The dog noticed them, got up and went closer to the bars. Helen got closer and petted him. Then she looked back at the woman:

- What's his name?

She looked at her papers and said:

- His name is Alistair.

Helen smiled:

- Alistair means guardian and protector! A great name!

The woman looked at them:

- So, do you like him?

Milo looked at Helen:

- What do you think, do we keep him?

- I like him.

Then Milo turned to the woman:

- We'll keep him.

- I'm glad, please come to take care of the paper work.

Soon, Milo and Helen were leaving that place with Alistair. Before going to choose the dog, they had bought a collar, a bed, etc; everything that the dog would need! When they arrived home, Helen and Milo showed the dog where he would sleep, the backyard and everything he needed to know. Finally they sat on the couch and Alistair lay on their feet. Helen looked at the dog and then at Milo:

- He's so cute! So tender!

Milo smiled as he saw her happy face. Suddenly, Alistair was on alert! He went near the door and began to growl! Milo went closer to him:

- What is it boy? Is there anyone outside?

He opened the door and Alistair ran towards the gate, where on the other side were a bunch of reporters! They were scared when they saw the dog growling and barking at them! Milo went closer to the gate and looked at the dog:

- It's okay Alistair. Go to Helen!

The dog looked at Milo, who nodded and then ran back to the house where Helen was waiting at the door. Milo looked at the reporters:

- What do you want?

A blonde woman stepped forward and asked:

- Milo Katsaros, is it true the rumour that say that the woman caught on camera inside this mansion is your new love?

Milo looked at the woman:

- She's not my new love! She's my only love! By the way I would appreciate if all of you respect our privacy!

This time a man approached him:

- Can you tell us the identity of this woman?

Milo looked back at the house and called:

- Helen, can you come over here?

Helen came with Alistair beside her. When she got near Milo, he surrounded her waist with his arm and looked at the reporters:

- Here's the woman I love! There, you've seen her! Now, please, leave us alone!

The same woman of before looked at Helen:

- Miss what's your name?

Helen looked very shy:

- Helen Kaya!

- Miss Kaya, what do you think of being a rock star's girlfriend?

- I love Milo because of how he is and not because of what he does!

- That's very poetic, Miss Kaya, but you do realize that he's one of the most famous person on Greece, right?

- Yeah, I know. But I know Milo better than most of the Greeks!

- What do the other members of the band think of you?

- They…

Before she could finish, their friends appeared, including the members of the band, Marin and Juno! They got near the reporters and Saga said furiously:

- Don't you guys leave them alone? You're worse than vultures! She's a sweet girl, let her be! Go away!

Juno went near him and tried calm him down, making the reporters to look at her and ask:

- Who are you? Are you Saga's girlfriend?

Saga took Juno away from them and Milo let their friends enter the propriety!

A month passed by and everyone already knew about Saga and Juno, but was a surprise for them to find out that Aphrodite was dating a roadie of the band (the stage manager) Albaleen! They were together for 1 year and no one knew about them! They told everyone on an Aphrodite's party, where she was invited! Then after a Golden Poison's concert, the girls (Marin, Juno and Helen) went to the backstage to meet the boys! Marin and Juno went to their boyfriends' dressing rooms and Helen waited for Milo, who was taking care of businesses with the tour manager. After a while Milo turned around and saw Helen, smiling widely at him! He went closer to her and kissed her passionately:

- So, what do you think of the concert?

- You were wonderful! All of you!

- I'm glad you liked it. You seem very happy.

- Well, I have some news that you might like.

Milo looked curious at her:

- What is it?

She grabbed his hand and took him to his dressing room, where she locked the door. Milo looked surprised at her:

- Helen, what is it? You're leaving me curious!

- Calm down. Well, I'm… I'm pregnant!

Milo looked surprised at her and then smiled widely, picked her up and kissed her passionately:

- I love you! I love you so much!

- I love you too Milo!

He placed her on the ground, kneeled in front of her and kissed her womb:

- Our baby! I love you baby!

Helen smiled tenderly and caressed his face. He got up and caressed her face:

- Thank you for giving me a child! Thank you! I'm so happy, Helen!

- I'm happy too. We did this together.

- Yeah, I know!

Helen smiled; the shine in Milo's eyes was amazing! They shined with happiness and deep love, and looked like two shimmering stars! And she knew that they were only like that when he looked at her! Milo kissed her again:

- Can I tell everyone?

- Of course!

Milo kissed her forehead, went outside the dressing room and shouted for everyone to hear:

- I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!

The other members of the band went outside their dressing rooms and said at the same time:

- What?

Milo smiled:

- Helen's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!

Marin and Juno smiled:

- We already knew!

That night every friend of theirs knew about Helen's pregnancy!

A month later, Helen and Milo started to buy things for the baby. One day, after work, Helen and Juno went to a store to see baby's clothes. Suddenly, Juno came running towards Helen from the other side of the store:

- Helen, look at what I found!

Helen looked surprised at her friend:

- What is it Juno?

Juno showed her a cute rocker outfit for a baby and smiled:

- Don't you think that the baby will be cute dressed like this? Dressed like his father?

Helen giggled:

- You seem very sure that it's going to be a boy!

- Well, everyone is saying that it's going to be a boy, so…

- Everyone?

- Yeah, Saga and the others. Even Milo says that it's going to be a boy! You don't want a boy?

- It's not that, it's just… I would like to have a girl.

- Well, they say that the mother is always right.

- I'm not saying that it's going to be a girl…

- Maybe you'll have twins!

Helen looked shocked at her:

- One at a time, please!

The two girls laughed and then Helen's mobile phone rang, she picked it up; it was Milo:

- Hi, Milo. What's up?

- _Hello, baby. Is everything alright?_

- Yeah, why?

-_ Well, it's just that you use to be home by now. I was worried when I didn't see you._

Helen looked at the clock and then spoke:

- Oh my God! I'm sorry, I got carried away! Juno and I came look for baby clothes and I didn't realise the time pass by! I'm so sorry!

On the other side Milo giggled:

- _It's alright, don't worry. You can go wherever you want. _

- I know, thank you Milo.

- _So, you're coming home? Or do you have some place to go yet?_

- I have to go to the supermarket first. I won't take long, I promise!

- _Don't worry about the time you take. Do you want me to pick you up and then we'll go to the supermarket?_

- No, it's okay. I'll go with Juno.

- _But Helen, her house is on the opposite way._

- She doesn't mind.

- _You're lying, aren't you? You want to go alone._

- Yeah, I do. Milo don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be home in half an hour. Love you!

- _Helen don't hung up! Helen…_

Before Milo could finish his sentence Helen hung up and looked at Juno:

- I have to go to the supermarket. Sorry.

- It's alright. Do you want me to go with you?

- No. I'll be fine! Everyone is being overprotective.

- We're worried about you. It's normal, especially Milo.

Helen smiled:

- I know. Now let's go.

- Will you buy anything here?

Helen thought for a while and then picked up a red outfit and the rocker outfit that Juno held:

- I'll buy these two.

Juno smiled:

- You're really going to take the rocker outfit, huh?

- It's cute. Now let's go.

Helen paid for the items, the two women said goodbye and Helen went to the supermarket where she bought the things she needed and an interesting item! Then she went home, where Milo expected her. When he saw her entering the house with her hands full of plastic bags and a big bag of dog food, he became angry! He went closer to her and took the bags out of her hands:

- Are you out of your mind? Bringing all this weight? You're pregnant for God's sake! You shouldn't be caring any weights!

They took the bags to the kitchen and Helen sat on a chair:

- Milo…

- There's no excuse, Helen! I asked you if you wanted me to pick you up! You said "no"! You could… God! You could have lost the baby!

Milo passed his hand through his hair and placed his head on his hands. Helen got up, caressed his back and kissed his neck:

- You're right. I'm sorry. I…

Milo didn't let her finish, turned around, surrounded her waist with his arms, embraced her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder! Helen looked surprised at him and then embraced him back:

- Milo…

- You know that I love you, don't you?

- I know.

- I worry about you because I love you.

- I know that, Milo.

- And I love our baby.

- I know you do.

- I'm sorry for talking with you like that. I'm sorry.

- It's alright, Milo. Don't worry. You're right. I was careless. I promise I won't do that again.

Milo nodded and looked at her:

- So, what did you bought?

Helen smiled and showed him the baby clothes she had bought. Seeing the rocker outfit, Milo smiled and looked at her:

- A rocker outfit?

- Yeah. Juno found it; she said it was cute if the baby would dress like you. And she was right.

He giggled:

- Okay.

- By the way, you aren't going to believe in what I found out in the supermarket!

- What is it?

She went near a bag and took a teddy that looked like Milo! It was a teddy Milo! Milo looked at the teddy surprised and Helen smiled:

- Isn't it cute? It's a teddy version of you! This way the baby has a teddy version of his dad!

He nodded still a little surprised and then Helen got near him and kissed him lovingly:

- My Paris, can I ask you something?

Milo blushed a little when she called him "Paris" but nodded:

- Of course.

- Do you really want a boy?

He looked surprised at her:

- Huh?

- The baby. Do you really wish for it to be a boy? Juno said that you and everyone else are saying that it's a boy.

- You think it's a girl?

- I don't know. I would like to have a girl. But maybe it's a boy.

Milo smirked:

- Maybe it's both.

- Huh?

- Twins!

Helen looked surprised at him:

- Not you too! Juno said the same thing today at the store! Please, one at a time!

Milo giggled:

- Alright. Don't worry.

- Milo, promise me something.

- Everything you want my love!

- If this baby is a boy, then later will have a girl, promise?

Milo smiled:

- Does this mean that you want to have more than one child?

- Maybe. Now, promise me.

- Alright, I promise. Now promise me that if it's a girl, then later will have a boy.

- I promise.

Milo caressed her face and kissed her passionately:

- My Helen of Troy, go take a bath and let me take care of dinner and everything else.

Helen looked surprised at him:

- Are you sure?

- Of course. Now, go. And relax.

She nodded:

- I will don't worry. I'm tired. Today the work was exhausting!

Milo went behind her and whispered on her ear:

- Go upstairs, get yourself in the tub, that in a while I'll go there and give you a relaxing shoulder massage.

Helen closed her eyes in delight:

- Hum, that sounds amazing, but the dinner…

- Don't worry. I have everything under control. Go.

Helen nodded, looked at him, kissed him passionately and went to take a bath. She got into the water filled tub and began to relax. Soon, Milo entered the bathroom, went behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck:

- Hello, my love.

Helen smiled and closed her eyes in delight:

- Hello, Milo.

- I want you to relax and let me give you a massage.

- Okay.

He began to massage her shoulders and felt her relax under his touch:

- You know, you shouldn't push yourself too much. The stress is bad for you and the baby.

- I know Milo. But I have to work. Besides, I'm only in the beginning of my pregnancy.

- Even so. And you don't have to work. We have enough money for us, the dog and 20 children!

- You know that I don't want to depend on you! And I like my job.

- Yeah, yeah, I know. Now forget this and relax.

Helen nodded and let herself relax under Milo's touch. Suddenly, she touched her womb and leaned her head back, resting it on Milo's shoulder:

- Milo…

- Hum?

- I'm scared.

He looked surprised at her:

- Scared? Why?

- I… I don't know it's stupid! Forget it!

Milo stopped massaging her and made her look at him:

- Helen, tell me, why are you scared?

- The baby. What if I'm not a good mother? What if…

Milo didn't let her finish:

- Don't say that! You're going to be a wonderful mother! You're already a wonderful mother! Helen…

- I'm scared of doing to the baby the same thing my parents did to me!

- That won't happen, my love! You're different than them! We're different!

- You're right. We are. Thank you Milo. I love you.

Milo smiled and kissed her lovingly:

- You're welcome. I love you too. Now, I have to go finish dinner and set the table. Take your bath, get yourself dressed and then come to dinner.

- Alright. Thank you for the massage, Milo! It's was heavenly!

He smiled and kissed her:

- You're welcome.

He got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. 20 minutes later, Helen entered the dining room and was agape to see the table decorated for a romantic dinner: with candles and some red roses (her favourites) in a vase at one side of the table! Suddenly, Milo came out from the kitchen with two dishes of Htapothi sti Skhara (Grilled octopus in vinegar, oil and oregano. Accompanied by Ouzo.), Helen's favourite dish! He placed the dishes on the table and they sat. Helen smiled at him:

- Oh Milo… This is amazing! Thank you!

- You're welcome, my love. Normally you shouldn't eat that while pregnant, but once in while… and because it's your favourite dish…

- Thank you!

Milo smiled, nodded and they began to eat. As soon as she began eating she looked at Milo with a smile on her face:

- This is great! It's the best Htapothi sti Skhara that I have tasted! Congratulations Milo!

- Thanks. I'm glad you like it!

They continued eating and then suddenly Milo said:

- I have some news to tell you.

- What is it?

- Sony offered us a contract that will make us known worldwide!

Hearing this Helen looked at him and smiled widely:

- Milo, that's great! Sony is a major discographic! That's a great opportunity! What did you guys say?

- We said, we would talk with our girlfriends and think carefully before saying anything else.

- And…?

- And, the others said that for them we'll accept. But…

- But…?

- What about you? What's your opinion?

- Milo, you know that I'll support any decision that you make! And this is a big opportunity!

- I know. But, with the baby…

- Milo, we talked about this. You said that the baby wouldn't hold you back from your career!

- I know that. And he isn't. I just don't want to leave you alone!

- Milo, I'll be fine.

- Alright then. Tomorrow I'll say to the others that we'll accept!

Helen smiled, got up and kissed him passionately! Some time later, Milo got up from his seat, went near Helen, kneeled in front of her, making her look agape at him, took a small box of his pocket and said:

- Helen, will you marry me?

He opened the box and inside there was a beautiful engagement ring with a simple but beautiful diamond in the middle! She looked surprised at him and then smiled:

- Yes, of course!

He smiled placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately:

- I'm glad you accepted!

- Of course I did! Oh, Milo! I wasn't expecting this at all! I'm so happy!

Milo caressed her face and kissed her lovingly:

- And I'll do my best for you to be happy for the rest of your life!

- Since when are you planning this?

Milo giggled:

- Since you moved in. I was waiting for the right time.

- Oh, Milo. You must have spent a fortune on this ring!

- Don't worry about it. It wasn't that expensive. Besides, for you, only the best!

- Milo… how much?

- I won't say. By the way, tomorrow I'll pick you up after work and we'll go buy the furniture for the baby's nursery and everything it's needed.

- Okay, but don't you think it's too early? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!

- We don't need to know. If we buy the furniture in a neutral colour, then it doesn't matter.

- Okay then.

They finished their dinner and after a while they went to sleep.

One the next day, Milo drove Helen to her work on a classy clothes store in Athens' downtown. She kissed him and went to work. As she entered the store and went near Juno, Helen noticed that something wasn't right. Juno seemed more anxious, scared almost terrified! She touched her shoulder:

- Juno what's wrong?

- N… Nothing! Hello Helen!

- Don't lie to me. Tell me.

Juno took her to a more private place and looked at her:

- Helen, do you remember me talking with you about Julius?

- Of course I do! He's a maniac! Why?

- Well, you know that Saga spanked him on the night we started dating.

- Yeah I know.

Then Helen remembered something:

- Wait! Don't tell me that he's stalking you again?

Juno nodded:

- And know he began threatening me! I'm scared Helen!

- What did Saga say about this?

Juno looked at the wall:

- I didn't tell him.

- Why?

- Because he was so happy about the bands' new contract with Sony, that I didn't want to ruin his day! Besides, I knew that he would track Julius down and do something to him! I don't want him to have problems because of me!

Helen hugged her friend:

- Oh, Juno! Saga worries about you! He wants you to be happy and safe! You have to tell him! He can protect you!

- I…

Before they could finish they heard the costumers scream, went to the store and saw, no other than Julius armed with shotgun! When he saw her, he smirked:

- Here you are!

Helen hugged her friend more tightly and for the first time in her life she prayed, for hers' and her son's life!

Julius got closer to them and pointed the gun to Juno's head:

- If you're not mine, you're no one else's!

Helen tried to protect her friend:

- Julius, stop this! Stop while you can! You didn't hurt anyone yet!

He looked at her and pointed the gun to Helen's head:

- Shut up or I'll blow your brain!

Juno placed herself in front of Helen:

- Julius don't! Your problem is with me! Not with her!

- You seem very worried about your friend!

Saying this, he grabbed Helen's arm and made her get up:

- I saw you on TV sometime ago; you're Milo Katsaros' girlfriend! I wonder what he would think while seeing your dead body!

In this moment Helen began to cry and plead:

- Please, don't hurt me! Please!

He smiled wickedly:

- Yeah, plead for your life! I want to hear you plead! Are you listening Juno? Your friend pleading for her life!

Juno looked terrified at him:

- Julius please! I'll do anything you want, but please don't hurt her!

- Too late, my dear Juno! You've betrayed me! You've chosen Saga! You and your friend are going to die!

- She didn't do anything, Julius!

- She's Saga's friend! She advised you to leave me!

As he said this he began to squeeze her arm, hurting her:

- Julius, please stop! Please! Don't kill me please! Don't… my baby!

Julius looked at Helen surprised and then smiled wickedly:

- You're pregnant?

- Yes, so please. For my baby…

He shook his head and grabbed her chin:

- On the contrary! This is perfect! Milo will loose the woman he loves and his child! It's perfect!

After saying this he pointed the shotgun to Helen's womb:

- This way I'm sure that it will die!

- No! Please! I'm pleading you! Please! Not my baby!

Seeing this scene, Juno didn't thought twice, pulled Helen away and tried to take the shotgun from Julius' hands! Then suddenly everyone heard a shot! Helen tried to understand who was injured: Juno or Julius. Then she saw Julius fall to the ground and Juno to scream in panic! She went near her friend and hugged her:

- It's alright, Juno!

- I killed him! Helen!

- He would kill us both!

Helen looked at Julius body and saw a big hole on his chest.

Soon, the police and paramedics were on the place. After taking everyone's testimony, the police decided it was a case of self defence and didn't arrest Juno. The girls were being observed by the paramedics when suddenly they saw a black Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT, followed by a black Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera stop near them and from where Saga and Milo got out! They ran towards the girls, who launched their selves into the boys' arms! Milo embraced Helen tightly:

- God I was so scared when the police called me! How are you?

She began to cry again and said between sobs:

- I'm… fine! Scared… but… fine!

- What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?

- He just grabbed my arm! He said he was going to kill me and Juno! Then when he found out I was pregnant, he pointed his gun to my womb! I plead for him to not hurt my baby, but… he only smiled and said that was going to kill me and my baby! Oh Milo!

He embraced her more tightly:

- It's okay now. He's dead. He's not going to hurt you anymore! I'm sorry.

- Why are you apologizing?

- Because, I should have been here to protect you! To protect our baby!

- You couldn't know that this was going to happen! No one did! Now I'm worried about Juno.

- Why?

- She tried to protect me, so she pushed me aside and tried to take the gun away from him and accidently she shot him. She was the one to kill him. She must be terrified.

They looked at Juno who was still crying in Saga's arms!

Saga embraced her tightly and touched her hair:

- My love, it was an accident. Besides he was going to kill you and Helen!

- I'm a murderer Saga! I killed him!

- Juno… But why did he suddenly decide that he wanted to kill you?

Juno stopped sobbing:

- He… He had been threatening me!

Saga looked surprised at her:

- What? Why didn't you tell me?

- Because I didn't want to ruin your day! You were so happy about the contract with Sony, that I…

Before she could finish, Saga kissed her passionately:

- Juno, your safety, your happiness is above everything else! I love you! My job is to protect you! To keep you safe!

- I didn't want you to have problems because of me.

- Juno… I would willingly give my life for you!

Hearing this she looked surprised at him, who was looking deeply into her blue eyes:

- Saga…

Saga caressed her face and kissed her lovingly:

- Let's go to my house. You need to rest.

- Do you forgive me for not telling you about Julius?

He looked at her and kissed her forehead:

- Of course I do! But promise me than the next time that anyone threatens you or bothers you, you'll tell me.

She nodded:

- I promise!

- Good. Now let's go.

Juno nodded; they said goodbyes to Milo and Helen and went to Saga's house. A little while later, Milo and Helen did the same.

The months passed by and Juno recovered from the shock and began to focus on Helen's pregnancy and wedding! Milo and Helen decided to marry before the baby was born, so they began to speed up the things. Preparing a wedding wasn't easy, especially with Milo travelling with the band throughout the Europe! But finally they managed to do it! Helen was beautiful in a Grecian style wedding dress with a bouquet made of red roses and lilies! Their wedding was in every magazine and newspaper in the world! Milo knew that now that the "Golden Poison" was famous around the globe, having some privacy wasn't going to be easy! But then again, he didn't mind! He was with the woman he loved, the mother of his child!

Some weeks later, two days after the band had returned to Greece from their European tour, Helen gave birth to a baby boy, to Milo's joy! They named him Damon. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes like his father. Milo couldn't be happier! Having his son on his arms was an amazing feeling!

Unfortunately he couldn't stay for too long. The "Golden Poison" was going to begin touring in America and then in Asia. It would be three months away from his wife and newborn son. At the beginning he thought he was going insane, but in the end the expectation of returning to them was the fuel that he needed to go through every concert! After each show, he would call home to know about Helen and Damon.

A year later, Helen gave birth to a baby girl who they named Amara! She had light brown hair and brown eyes. To Milo and Helen that was the higher point of their lives! They were together and had two beautiful children! They couldn't ask for more! For Milo this was the realisation of his dream!

**The End**

**Jane Catt**

_**Note: **__Damon: Greek name derived from the word daman, meaning "to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill." In Greek legend, this is the name of a friend of Pythios._

_Amara: Greek name meaning Unfading or eternal beauty. _


End file.
